Justin's leaving
by cillianmurphyhassass
Summary: When Justin get's his acceptance letter from Standford University Alex's world changes.  JALEX    this story will not have chapters because i dont know how to put in chapters. but be on a look out because i will update on the first chapter. thank you.


********

****

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE. ANY THING I WROTE IN HERE IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY. NO OFFENSE INTENTED TO ANY ONE.

{ALEX'S POINT OF VIEW}

It started out as a "normal" morning in the Russo household. Me and Justin had our usual fights, and Max was being, well.. Max. That is until mom came in the house after just checking the mail.

"Justin honey! Could you come talk to me in the kitchen." mom said.

"Sure mom." Justin said sweetly and politely, like the little suck up he is. He then walked over to mom.

" Justin sweetie, I have some good news!"

"What? Did my new Captain Jim Bob Sure-wood collectors edition novelty t-shirt arrive?"

"HA! Nerd!" I said. Justin glared at me.

"No sweetie, unfortunately it isn't. But it is your acceptance letter from Stanford University!"

"Really? Know way! I'm going to Stanford! Better yet I'm going to be in California, away from Alex!" Justin exclaimed while Max laughed. And that's were it hit me. _Justin's leaving._

"Oh Alex why aren't you happy?" Justin asked me interrupting my thoughts.

"What did you say?"

"I said why aren't you happy?"

"Happy? Happy about what?"

"Didn't you hear what mom just said? I'm going to Stanford University!," "Meaning we'll be away from each other for four years! Yeah!"

My eyes got watery. Why the hell did he think I'd be happy my big brother, the guy I'd always depended on was leaving.

"Alex? Alex I'm sorry. I-"

"You know what Justin, screw you!" And with that I made my dramatic exit upstairs, leaving Justin dumbfounded.

{JUSTIN'S POINT OF VIEW}

What the hell? I was just kidding. I mean I thought she'd make some smart-ass joke and say 'hell yes' , but no. Instead she cried. Alex never cries! What is going on? " Well that was weird." I said.

"Yea I wonder what's wrong with Alex?" Max questioned.

"I think I'll go check on my hija." said mom.

"Mom don't. I'll do it." I said.

"Oh okay sweetie. That's nice of you."

I made my way up the stairs to Alex's room. When I got there I wanted nothing more that to barge in and wrap my arm's around her and say everything's going to be alright. But obviously it didn't happen that way. I knocked softly on her bedroom door. "Alex?"

"Ugh Mom go away! I don't want to talk about it!"

"Um actually it's _Justin." _

"Oh."

I opened her door. When I walked in I saw Alex wrapped in her blankets in her bed.

"What do you want Justin?"

She had been crying by the sound of her voice and it broke my heart. " I just want to know why you're so upset."

"Right. Like you don't already know."

"Listen Alex if this is about how I said are you happy we'll be a way from each other, you gotta know I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Justin why would you think I'd be happy being away from you for so long?"

"Well because you act like you hate me, and were constantly fighting and-"

"I could never hate you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

We just looked at each other for a moment. I could here the sincerity in her voice.

{ALEX'S POINT OF VIEW}

Before I had to spill my guts anymore to Justin , mom thankfully called us down to dinner.

"Alex are you okay now honey?" Mom asked.

"Yea I'm fine. I just- - -. Got a little stressed. That's all." Mom eyed me suspiciously. "Okay. That's good." -we ate the huge lasagna that mom made for Justin's acceptance- "So Justin who have you told yet?" Harper asked.

" Well I just found out an hour or so ago, so not many people. Just you, dad, Max and _Alex._"

"Oh I see."

"Yup." Justin said awkwardly.

I laughed. It was always an awkward conversation between Justin and Harper. It's probably because Justin's not used to Harper not being all over him. "So Harp do you wanna catch a movie?" I asked , bored out of my mind.

"Oh Alex I told you in math today I have a date with Zeke-meke."

I rolled my eyes. "Harper do you actually think I'm awake during math class?"

"Oh that's right! Math is your nap class."

Justin laughed.

"Yup."

"Alex I could see a movie with you." Justin said.

I laughed. "Yeah right! You're not serious! You want to see a movie with me?"

"I don't see why that's such a horrible thing Alex. I'm making a nice gesture."

"Fine. Justin. But I'm not seeing a silent film again."

"Fine. Deal"

(25 MINUTES LATER)

{JUSTIN'S POINT OF VIEW.}

Oh my god. Oh my god. Did I seriously just offer to take my living hell to a movie? No. No. No freaking way.

"Justin? Justin?" _Alex_ said while hitting me with a pillow. Inevitably waking me from my daze.

"What? What?"

"Well are we ever going to go or are you just going to sit here in some weird trance?"

"Oh. Oh! Sorry _Alex_. Let's go." And with that we made our way out the house and to my doom for the next hour and a half.

{ALEX'S POINT OF VIEW}

EEP! I'm so excited. I get to spend an hour and a half with _Justin_. He's probably hating on himself for asking me to a movie. Ah I love pity votes. Little does he know that I actually want to see a movie with him. Ha!

"What movie should we see?" _Justin _asked.

"Well I'm thinking we should see-" And before I could even respond the retard cut's me off.

"Look Alex there's a new silent film that just came out in theatres. Oh we have to see it."

"NO! _Justin _I refuse to see a silent film again."

"Oh Alex please. This might be one of the last movies you see with me before I go off to college."

And right then I gave in. I let him pick the stupid silent film. He just had to use the college card on me. So you know I had to let him. "Okay _Justin_."  
"Really?" he exclaimed with the most high pitched voice.

"Really." I mean who am I to say no anyway he's paying for the tickets, the large popcorn that I made him buy, and the large coke I made him buy for me.

"This is great Alex. I think you might actually like this one."

"Ha. Ha. Yea right? _Alex Russo_, like a silent film?"

"Alex you don't give yourself enough credit. I don't see how you couldn't like a silent film."

"I'll tell you why I couldn't like it. It's because I am not a GIANT NERD like you."

Justin glared at me. And I laughed. We made our way in the theatre and sat.

"Hey Alex?"

"Yes dork?"

"Why were you so upset I got accepted into my dream college?"  
"_Justin_ I'm happy you got into your dream college. I'm not happy your dream college is all the way on the other side of the country." Then the movie started. There was mostly silence between us during the movie. The only thing _Justin _said to me was 'stop hogging the popcorn'. I guess he must really like the movie.

{JUSTIN'S POINT OF VIEW.}

I can't do it. I can't do this do her, or to me. So what if it's my dream to go to Stanford. NYU is just as good right? Oh who am I kidding. Ugh. Why can't I just go to Stanford without a blink of an eye? Why? This should be an easy task. I shouldn't even be considering my other options. I mean Stanford is the way to my future. But it's also the way out of _ours._ Suddenly the lights turned on in the theatre. My thoughts must have consumed my mind in the last hour. Oh well. I guess.

"Alright loser let's go."

"I take it you didn't like the movie?"

"I hate silent films, so duh."

I laughed. "So do you want to get some ice cream?"

"Yea that would be great."

She was beaming with delight. I guess she must really want the ice cream.

"Justin?" she said with her voice low.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You never take me to the movies or to get ice cream."

"Alex, earlier today when I got my acceptance letter I realized that once college started I wouldn't be able to see you a lot, and I saw how sad you were so I thought I should spend some time with my sister."

She blushed. I didn't think Alex new what blushing was. "Thanks Justin."

{THEY GET TO THE ICE CREAM SHOP}

"So let me guess, you want the large, chocolate ice cream with chunks of peanut butter?"

"Oh Justin you know me so well."

"Well I would hope so. I mean I've known you all your life."

"Yea I guess you have."

I ordered the ice creams and paid for them, big shock. "You know Alex, surprisingly you haven't been rude to me so far. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But like you said earlier this might be one of the last chances we have to do stuff before you go to college."

"Yea I guess you're right."

{ALEX'S POINT OF VIEW}

This day has been very interesting. I don't think I've ever hung out with Justin so long with out being rude to him since I was a little kid. I quite like this.


End file.
